Lips of An Angel
by Raider16
Summary: Honey why are you calling me so late. It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet. OliviaCasey and some OliviaAlex


Lips of an Angel 

By: SVURaider1-6

Pairing: Olivia/Casey, some Olivia/Alex

Disclaimer: Not mine...blah blah blah…you know the drill. Dick owns 'em I'm just barrowing them to have a little fun.

A/N: Heard the song Lips of An Angel by Hinder and this popped in to my head. Alex is still in WPP, its been five years since she came back to testify in "Ghost". The rest explains its self. Comments and constructive criticism is welcome but please don't flame me. I don't' have a beta to read over this for me and there's only so much Microsoft Word can do for grammar and spelling.

* * *

"Olivia, baby. Wake up, your cells ringing." Casey whispered as she nudged her lover before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. The high-pitched ringing broke through to Olivia and jarred her awake. Without looking or lifting her head from the pillow she reached out and grabbed the offensive device. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. 

"Benson." She rasped still in sleep.

"Olivia."

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she flung up in bed. She hadn't heard that voice in years, five to be exact. She had to still be dreaming there was no way on earth she was hearing the voice of Alexandra Cabot. Her lost lover.

"Alex." She whispered, afraid that any loud and sudden sound might break whatever reality she was in, whatever dream she was having. She also had to keep her voice low so Casey wouldn't hear. Quickly, she looked down the hall toward the bathroom to make sure her lover wasn't returning. She brought her attention back to the woman on the other end of the phone. Her whisper was barely heard, "Alex. Is it really you?"

"Yes, Liv, it's me." The sob came from Alex on the other end. She rejoiced in hearing her lost lover's voice once again after so many long and lonely nights.

_Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak   
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Olivia's eyes closed in attempt to keep the tears of joy and longing at bay. She sucked in a large gulp of air to keep from sobbing as she heard the woman on the end crying her heart out. "H-How, Alex? W-What's going on?" Olivia softly said. Hoping her calm, smooth, loving voice would console her past lover and help her calm down.

The sobs only increased on the other end as Alex tried to get an explanation out. " I just…I needed to hear your voice. I miss you so much, Olivia it hurts. I couldn't go another night, day, or moment without hearing your voice. Without hearing you say my name the way you used to with so much love. Its been far too long and I- I can't do it anymore, Liv. I love you so much." Alex's sobs grew in strength as she spoke, she could barely breathe. At these words Olivia could no longer keep her tears from spilling and they fell down her cheeks and a sob escaped her body.

"I love you too, Alex. I miss you so much." Olivia hushed the young woman on the phone. She sniffled and clutched the phone closer to her ear in attempt to hear the blonde better. "This is dangerous, Alex. You shouldn't be calling. But I'm glad you did. You always were stubborn." Both chuckled at Olivia's last comment.

"I'm using an untraceable phone so its safe. The marshals don't know and I plan to keep it that way. I snuck away so I only have a short time before they realize I'm missing. I just had to hear your voice. God Liv I can't do this anymore, I need you with me. I need you so much it hurts. I miss your eyes, your lips, your sent, your voice, everything! I dream of you every night but its just not enough." Alex sobbed. She could barely keep herself together through one short phone call. It was amazing what this very woman could do to her. She couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her again, to kiss her again.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me   
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Olivia sighed heavily as her tears burn hot trails down her cheeks. "I dream of you too, baby, every night. I miss you and love you so much." Olivia whispered to her past lover. _How can this be? This can't be happening, not now. _ Olivia's ears perked up as she heard Casey moving around in the bathroom. _Damn morning sickness. They shouldn't call it that since its happens all the time, not just in the morning. _ She shook her head to clear those thoughts as she tried to focus on her ex-lover on the other end of the phone in God knows where.

"I love you, Olivia, I never stopped. I have to tell you something it's the real reason why I'm calling." She took a deep breath to calm her nervousness and continued, "Velez is dead, Liv. I'm coming home."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an an_g_el_

Olivia's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat, she felt as if the room was closing around her. Her eyes slowly drift around the room in a haze landing on photos of her and Casey that hung on the wall. Her gaze moved to the picture frame on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Casey on the very date that she'd asked the blonde to marry her. They were both happy and in love. Olivia had know after Alex had left for the second time that she would never she her blonde lover again and they would never be together again either. As Hammond had said, _you'd need a miracle to be together again. _So Olivia had moved on and tried to be as happy as she could without the blonde ADA. She knew she had feelings for Casey, they may not have been as strong as the ones she had for Alex but they were strong enough. Before she knew it her and Casey were together and madly in love. But Alex was always in the back of Olivia's mind; always lingering just below the surface.

Now that Alex said she was coming back Olivia was torn and it pained her so. She loved Alex so much it killed her to not see her everyday, to hold her. But she also loved Casey and couldn't imagine a day without her, a life without her. But still at this moment Olivia couldn't choose. Her eyes drifted down to her left hand where her platinum wedding band shown brightly in the dark bedroom. Tears still fell down her cheeks in hot trails. She could hear Casey getting sick in the bathroom, one of the yuckier side effects of her pregnancy. She softly ran her thumb over the band on her finger and sighed heavily.

"Liv, Olivia. I have to go. I miss you and love you. I'll see you soon. I promise." Alex hurriedly said. Before Olivia could respond the line clicked ending the call. Olivia still held the phone to her ear in stunned silence. _She thinks I waited for her. That I never moved on. What am I going to do? I can't choose her over my wife and child. What, Lord, am I going to do?_

Casey walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. "Who was that, Liv?" When Olivia didn't answer and she saw her wife's pained look she quickly rushed to her side. She took the phone from Olivia's hand and flipped in closed then threw it on the nightstand. She took her wife in her arms and rocked her softly. "Who was it, baby?"

Olivia snapped out of her haze and wrapped her arms around her lover. "No one, Case, no one. Let's go back to bed, hmm. I love you." She whispered while pulling Casey closer to her and slipping under the blankets. "I love you too, Liv." Casey whispered while cuddling up to her wife. The tears had dried but the surprise and confusion was still evident and fresh in her mind. _What the hell am I going to do? _Olivia shook her head to clear all unwanted thoughts and buried her face in Casey's neck. Softly she placed a kiss on the skin there and wrapped her arms tighter around Casey. She would worry about things in the morning for now she was content spending the night with her wife and son. Everything else could wait.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late_

The End

Sequel: Lips of An Angel II: Love Ever After? Read it!


End file.
